500 Days of Butters
by MidoriUshanka
Summary: This is a story of Boy meets Boy. Kenny McCormick of South Park, Colorado, grew up believing that he'd never truly be happy until the day he met the one. Butters Stotch of Seattle, Washington did not share this belief. 500 Days of Butters.


**A/N:**

** I really REALLY need to stop coming up with chaptered fanfictions. I have like, more than 5 that I have to update. But I'm SORRY! I couldn't help myself. :) I just watched 500 Days Of Summer for the first time, and I fell in LOVE with it! And of course, knowing me, I decided to write a fic for it. Well, if you've enjoyed my other stuff, you should enjoy: (500) Days of Butters! :D**

**~Heron**

**PS: if you haven't seen 500 Days of Summer, I recommend watching it. Otherwise, this'll be very confusing. ^^ **

(500) Days of Butters

**(488)**

Kenny and Butters sat on the bench that overlooked the entire town of South Park, holding hands. Butters looked up into the other blond's eyes, and smiled kindly. Kenny returned the gesture.

**(290)**

Lizzy McCormick, Kenny's younger sister, knocked on the apartment door frantically. When Stanley Marsh, and Eric Cartman opened it, she came in immediately.

"We didn't know who else to call.." Stan sighed, shutting the door behind the girl.

"You did the right thing," Lizzy nodded, taking off her bike helmet. "..Now, where is he?"

Cartman and Stan stared at the girl, but the silence was broken by a crashing noise in the background. Lizzy turned her head to see her older brother smashing plates against the edge of the counter. It was almost as if he was doing it absentmindedly. Just before the blond was about to break another perfectly good plate, the girl breathed his name.

"Kenny," and it made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Lizzy.. what're you doin' here?" he asked. Lizzy took a deep breath and extended an arm towards her brother.

"I'm here to help you-"

"Help me, how?" Kenny interrupted, turning his head and glancing at her with uncertain eyes.

"First, put down the plate," she instructed. He looked at the white dish in his hands, as if he had no idea how it had gotten there, and set it down on the counter. Lizzy told him, Stan, and Cartman to join her in the living room section of the apartment. Once they were all sitting down, the conversation began.

"Drink this," Lizzy ordered, handing Kenny a shot glass full of clear liquid. The blond ran a hand through his hair, and obeyed, swallowing the entire contents of the glass with one gulp.

"What is that..?" Cartman blurted out, staring with curious eyes at the empty glass in his friend's hands.

"Vodka," Lizzy answered simply. Cartman just mouthed the word "Oh" and nodded.

Kenny set down the glass and worriedly looked at his sister.

"Does mom know you're here-"

"Don't worry about it. Just start from the beginning, and tell me what happened, Kenny," she said, patting her brother's arm. Stan and Cartman made themselves comfortable. They knew this would take a while. Kenny nodded, and frowned, memories passing through his mind.

"Things were going so well.." he sighed, remembering the times he had spent with _him. _He got caught up in the visions, and was abruptly dragged back into reality when Lizzy spoke.

"Then what?" she questioned, expectantly.

_"I think we should stop seeing each other," Butters had said, simply._

"Just like that?" the girl frowned.

"Just like that," Kenny whispered.

"Did he say why?" Stan wondered aloud.

_ "I mean.. this _thing! _What are we doing? Ken, is this n-normal?" Butters urged._

_ "Normal? I don't know- I don't care, I'm happy. Aren't you happy?" Kenny desperately asked._

_ "You're happy?" Butters gasped._

_ "You're _not?_" the other blond questioned, shocked._

_ "Well, gee, Ken! All we do is argue-"_

_ "That is bull shit."_

Lizzy's voice pulled Kenny back into the present moment. "Maybe he was just in a bad mood."

"Yeah, like a.. uh.. Hormonal thing?" Stan offered. Kenny sat there, deep in thought.

"No, I don't think so."

"Then what happened?" Cartman pressed, demanding that Kenny continue with the story.

_"I mean, this c-can't come as a total surprise, Ken. We've been fighting for months!" Butters explained. Kenny sat there, staring in shock at his boyfriend. To him, this was all sudden. Far too sudden. The waitress arrived, bringing them their food. "Let's just.. eat. Ken, we'll talk about it later."_

_ Kenny couldn't. This had come out of nowhere to him, and it was very overwhelming. He felt the need to leave. The blond stood up, and started to walk out of the restaurant._

_ "Aw, hamburgers.. Kenny, don't go! You're still my best friend!"_

"Jesus," Stan mumbled.

"You've broken up with boys before," Lizzy pointed out.

"Yep," Kenny sighed, avoiding eye contact with his sister and both his friends in the room.

"And.. boys have broken up with you before-"

"This is different!" the blond urged.

"Why?" Lizzy asked, rolling her eyes.

"Because, it's _Butters_."

"Dude, you'll meet somebody new. You're the best guy I know. You'll get over him." Cartman muttered. Kenny just ran his hand through his hair, and hid his face, feeling hopeless.

"There's plenty of other fish in the sea," Stan smiled kindly.

"That's a lie, Stan! And besides, I don't want to get over him," Kenny argued, sitting back up and exposing his tired, worn out looking face again. "I want to get him back."

**A/N: YEP! :D I know, this was really short. But It's all I could do for the beginning. I thought it worked well for like, a prologue or something. I think it was a good place to stop. I'll start the next chapter immediately, yo! I plan on writing most of this story tonight. I'm determined to publish a shit load of it. If you've seen this movie before, tell me how I did with following the beginning. Please? Review if you want me to continue! Because if nobody wants to read it, I won't write it. So, review, dearies! :)**

**~Heron**


End file.
